


Композиция

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Musicians, Other, Theatre
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Возгласы животрепещущего счастья, такого простого, но в то же время неожиданного, охватывают Кончиту. Ей слишком приятно находиться близко к своему белокурому ангелу и осознавать, что этот ангел разделяет с ней музыку, раздающуюся в стенах роскошного зала.





	Композиция

**Author's Note:**

> Употребляю в отношении Кончиты слово «женщина», потому что она в образе.  
> (не судите меня строго за пэйринг)

Массивные балконы и бордовые шторы, торжественно украшающие широкие арки, встречают вошедшую в зал женщину. Она вместе с малознакомыми людьми, которым посчастливилось ухватить билет на вечернее выступление симфонического оркестра, рассаживается по местам. Кончиту узнают и кидают приветственные слова и уважительные взгляды. «Здесь явно собрались не просто случайные люди», — думает она, со сдержанной улыбкой кивая в ответ на каждое приветствие.

Певица спешит найти своё место, располагающееся на ближнем к сцене балконе. Она любит покупать билеты в этих «секциях для бедных», поскольку отсюда можно лицезреть всё великолепие сцены театров и музыкальных залов. Эти насыщенные торжественным бархатом шторы, классическая позолота, украшающая величественные колонны, и сотни красных сидений по всему залу — вдохновляющее зрелище. Когда дело касается выступлений симфонических оркестров, Кончита всегда старается выбирать билеты именно в подобные роскошные места, чтобы насладиться музыкой во всём помпезном шике старых добрых сцен театров. Есть в этом что-то особенное и вдохновляющее.

Женщина усаживается прямо с краю невысоко располагающегося от нижних рядов балкона. Дорого украшенный зал постепенно заполняется другими людьми. Все они выглядят соответствующе; никто не смеет нарушать дресс-код. Кончита сидит с идеально прямой осанкой, теребя в правой руке листовку со списком композиций, что будут исполнены сегодня. Она наблюдает за тем, как заполняются нижние ряды. Внезапно взгляд её карих глаз останавливается на светлых волосах некой девушки. Та разговаривает с крупным мужчиной, располагаясь к ней спиной.

Певица неопределённо хмыкает. Она терпеливо наблюдает за девушкой внизу, ожидая, когда же та перестанет разговаривать и повернётся наконец-то лицом к сцене — так она хотя бы сможет увидеть её сбоку и понять, верна ли её догадка.

Но девушка упрямо продолжает вести беседу с мужчиной, заставляя Кончиту почувствовать волну некого раздражения, едва ощутимо сжать челюсть и смять ни в чём невинную листовку. Кончите очень хочется убедиться, что там, внизу, сидит именно та, о которой она думает. Ведь если это так, то ей посчастливилось. Наконец-то она сможет разделить момент наслаждения музыкой симфонического оркестра с кем-то _особо приятным_. И пусть это будет означать, что эта самая особо приятная даже не догадается об этом.

Уйдя с головой в наблюдения за светловолосой девушкой, певица даже не замечает, как зрительские места полностью укомплектовываются, а на сцене, поражающей своей масштабностью и украшенной по бокам классическими бархатными шторами, уже давно в полном составе стоит — а если точнее, сидит, — Венский филармонический оркестр из множества талантливых музыкантов, классически одетых во всё чёрное и уже готовых начать концерт. Свет над головами зрителей моментально гасится; он остаётся лишь над сценой, равномерно распространяясь над нотами сконцентрированных профессионалов своего дела.

Раздаётся звук, оповещающий о начале, но до Кончиты он доходит очень слабо, с присущим гулким эхо, поскольку её пытливые глаза направлены на светловолосую девушку внизу, которая уже развернулась к сцене и теперь сидит к ней боком. _«Полина»_ , — дыхание женщины на мгновение замирает. Полина сидит в вечернем платье и с сияющими голубыми глазами наблюдает за появившимся на сцене дирижёром, даже не догадываясь, что за ней кто-то наблюдает с балкона, словно заворожённый.

С момента финала Евровидения 2015 года проходят ровно сутки, а конкурсантка из России всё ещё находится в Австрии. При одной мысли об этом что-то приятно тёплое и необыкновенно нежное обволакивает сердце Кончиты. Её маленькая Полина здесь не просто ради конкурса! Маленькая Полина хочет узнать больше о культуре родной страны австрийки! Это заставляет Кончиту обрадоваться, как дитя, но в то же время продолжать не сводить прикованного взгляда с копны светлых волос.

Звучат первые ноты одной из симфонических поэм немецкого композитора эпохи позднего романтизма — Рихарда Штрауса. Кончита сидит всё также прямо, будто величественно. До неё слабо доходит мелодия композиции, поскольку она не в состоянии выкинуть из головы мысли о Полине и быстро переключиться на «наслаждение прекрасным». Кончита медленно качает головой, будто стараясь отогнать странное наваждение; её вновь выбивает из колеи эта ангельской внешности и голоса девушка.

Женщина закрывает глаза и слегка откидывается на спинку покрытого бордовым бархатом сиденья. Воспоминания о прошедшем финале, влажных от слёз завораживающе серо-голубых глазах, дрожи меж собственных рёбер и волнительном томлении накатывают на Кончиту. Она в очередной раз жалеет о том, что позволила себе проникнуться волнением конкурсантки в ту ночь, обсыпала её ложными надеждами на победу, подбадривающе сжимала тонкие дрожащие от волнения пальцы в своих руках… она в очередной раз жалеет, что позволила этому беззащитному ангелу засесть в своём сознании и душе.

Где-то на фоне всё ещё звучит игра симфонического оркестра. Кончита сжимает листовку со списком композиций сильней, стараясь сфокусироваться на отгласах музыки живых инструментов. Как раз в этот момент композиция приобретает особые краски: медленное, отдающее волнением в груди начало перерастает в яркую симфонию, наполненную контрастным торжеством. Певица улыбается уголком губ, расслабив руки. Она вдруг чувствует, как пылающие алым оттенком мелодии выходят на первый план и захватывают всё её внимание.

Глаза остаются закрыты. Наконец, Кончита полностью проникается дрожью в груди от живого звучания оркестра. Навострив слух, она старается схватить каждую ноту, каждый инструмент, прочувствовать его и пережить историю, которую хочет поведать композиция. Её охватывает детский восторг, и она не может сдержать улыбку на своих устах.

Со временем, когда торжественность переходит на новый, более спокойный этап, Кончиту озаряет любопытство, и мгновенно приходит желание раскрыть глаза, чтобы узнать выражение лица, с которым Полина слушает музыку живого оркестра.

Веки приподнимаются. Сначала женщина смотрит в сторону сцены — там множество музыкантов, не сводя сосредоточенного взгляда от нот, сконцентрировано выполняют работу, а дирижёр, стоящий к зрительному залу спиной, грациозно размахивает дирижёрской палочкой, направляя их игру по нужному пути. Затем она опускает взгляд на сидящую внизу Полину и замирает. Девушка сидит, откинувшись на спинку, и с закрытыми глазами вкушает звучание живого оркестра. На её устах виднеется застывшая улыбка.

«Она тоже наслаждается», — с трепетом в душе шепчет в мыслях Кончита. — «Она тоже любит живой оркестр!»

Возгласы животрепещущего счастья, такого простого, но в то же время неожиданного, охватывают певицу. Ей слишком приятно находиться близко к своему белокурому ангелу и осознавать, что этот ангел разделяет с ней музыку, раздающуюся в стенах роскошного зала. Кончите нет совершенно никакого дела до остальных присутствующих; они не имеют такого же расположения к её вниманию, как Полина. У женщины есть множество знакомых и совершенно разных друзей, пассий, но мало кто из них способен всецело зацепить её всего лишь одним своим присутствием…

До конца концерта Кончита вкушает звучание живого оркестра, наблюдая то за музыкантами на сцене, то за всецело заворожённой композицией Полиной. Вечер приобретает незабываемый оттенок, отличаясь от других невероятной искренностью эмоций. Когда концерт Венского филармонического оркестра подходит к концу, женщина, не забыв одарить овациями музыкантов, поспешно покидает зал. Внутри что-то ноюще сжимается и требует подойти к Полине, обменяться хотя бы одним простым и безобидным приветствием… да что уж там, хотя бы взглядом. Но Кончита перебарывает этот порыв и, быстро выскочив на прохладную улицу, уезжает.


End file.
